


The Purrfect Mate

by britchick69



Category: Twilight Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britchick69/pseuds/britchick69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veterinary student Bella starts to feel HOT whilst observing her subjects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purrfect Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta's js18 and ML

**  
The Purfect Mate   
**

Bella 

I watched alone from the observation window in the darkened room and waited. They hadn’t arrived yet, but the sun was high and these were creatures of

 habit and loved nothing more than to bask in the midday sun. I chuckled internally, I felt like a voyeur, so to distract myself I began to rearrange my pens

 and pencils on my desk, making sure everything was sharp and in working order. I sharpened a pencil to match the others then I put them into a neat line,

 my OCD really showing through my nervous excitement. ‘I really needed to get a social life,’ I thought. I flicked through my notes and made a new entry

on a clean page with today’s date and time. Then as if on cue there was a rustling from the trees and I watched, holding my breath, as Bella strolled

gracefully into view. She stretched her body till it was long and taut then she lay down on the grass. I knew Edward wouldn’t be too far behind her, they

were practically inseparable unless they were playing one of their games of hide and seek and even then they couldn’t keep away from each other for too

 long. I quickly scribbled my observations down, most people recorded their notes now, but I still enjoyed the act of writing, plus the things Bella and

Edward did together sounded cheap if I spoke them out loud, I’d tried once and spent an uncomfortable session blushing constantly, and I was alone.

Goodness knows how I would have coped if I was sharing the observation session with another student. Edward stalked toward Bella, muscle moving on

 bone in slow powerful strides, his golden eyes never left her prone body, she knew he was coming but never looked to acknowledge him, her eyes

remained closed and her face pointing towards the sun. As the distance between them shortened the purring began, hers was soft which was emanating

 from her throat and his was more of a rumbling that came from his chest. Upon reaching her he rubbed his face along hers and in return she licked his, he

 closed his eyes in a look of pure pleasure. Then they both lay down together, the entire time licking and grooming each other’s fur, purring and rubbing

 until contented they fell asleep wrapped up in each other. Although this all looked very sexual, it didn’t turn me on, that would be just too weird, however

the intimacy of the relationship, how he fulfilled all her needs and protected her left me wanting and needing someone special in my own life. ‘Look at me,’ I

 thought, ‘frustrated, straight ‘A’ student on a veterinary course, I kept my head down worked hard and now here I am twenty years old with no friends, no

 boyfriends and no sex life and feeling very horny and sorry for myself to the point of being a little jealous of a little tabby cat called Bella, who incidentally

 is named after me and getting more loving than me!’ Edward and Bella usually slept a couple of hours so I decided to use the time wisely and write up my

 project and theories, I had finished my exams, all the hard work was behind me, this project was a little bit of fun. The university was researching

behaviour into feral cat’s general cohabitation, interaction, mating habits, etc. They had set up several observation areas with mating pairs and students

who volunteered took part and gathered information for a paper, our findings would be appraised and if good enough published in the, ‘Veterinary Times,’ It

 would be great kudos for any of us. The offer was open to high achieving students some of them had travelled from all over the country and as it was

holiday time we were welcome to stay on campus, which was an added bonus, my Mom was off with her boyfriend Phil, travelling and connecting with

America. ‘You understand don’t you Bella?’ I remembered her whiney voice. It didn’t really matter what I said she would be going anyway, so I gave her

my blessing. My Dad and I struggled to find any common ground and we found it difficult and tiring to be around each other. He did offer politely, for me to

 stay with him over the summer and I’m sure I heard the sigh of relief, when I told him I’d been accepted on the observation programme. ‘I couldn’t wait to

 start my life, get my own place, a job and start to be me... what the fuck was I waiting for?’ Starting to feel gloomy I decided to read the communal

observation diary, we were all supposed to leave a brief of the day’s events. I looked forward to Edwards entries (of course) he was funny and witty and he

 had the most beautiful hand writing. He always acknowledged everyone else’s entries, making comments or jokes, he seemed nice on paper and he made

me smile. There was always lots of innuendo directed at me, as Bella and Edward cats were extremely active sexually. It was one of the other students

who’d had the idea to name the cats after participating students, so names went into a hat and mine was lucky to be drawn out. ‘Hurray.’ I looked across at

 the sleepy pair, Bella was resting her head on his stomach like a pillow and it rose and fell gently with his breathing. The contrast of colour was striking

 between the two of them he was the darkest ginger I had ever seen and his fur was long and stuck out at odd angles, his body was slim and solid muscle

 and he had long legs. Bella was a small tabby mostly varying shades of brown with black, little white socks, unremarkable, plain even until you looked at

 her face, her copper coloured eyes were large and almond in shape and were lined symmetrically top and bottom with a line of black fur, giving the

appearance of eye make- up, she was a really pretty cat. Edward had written something similar in his last entry, ‘Edward is besotted with Bella, the pretty

pussy.’ My pussy surprised me and tingled in response to Edward’s words and the room was suddenly feeling hot, ‘looks like an evening in with my faithful

 vibrator.’ I unbuttoned three buttons on my blouse, I was feeling hot, wafting the material back and forth to create a draft, it wasn’t really the kind of relief

 I needed. My hand stroked gently across my nipple which hardened at my touch, I moaned. My fingers slipped inside my blouse to my braless breasts,

skin to skin contact was better, but I longed for someone else’s fingers. My eyes closed as I nipped and rolled my peaks, I worked both nipples until they

 ached, waves of pleasure reached my clit and desire overwhelmed me, I unfastened my shorts quickly with trembling fingers. A thin sheen of sweat

covered my body and my breath was coming out in pants, I stopped breathing once my fingers slid inside my underwear inching closer to my clit. My

breathing started again in a sigh of relief as I circled my sensitive swollen nub. I slid further down in the chair to allow better access, opening my legs

further to push my finger as deep as I could inside of me. My free hand found its way back to my nipples where the pinching and rolling began again in

unison with the fingers on my clit. My pace quickened, my stomach clenched and fresh arousal soaked my panties as my orgasm began to pick up.

“Mmmm,” I began moaning and rocking into my hand, I was at the point of no return. I cried out in the throes of my orgasm, pinching hard on my nipples,

my body convulsed and arched, my eyes were tightly closed as fireworks exploded beneath them. I didn’t know he’d entered the room until it was too late.

 

 

 

 **  
Edward   
**

‘Fuck me; she was the hottest thing I’d ever seen,’ That image that greeted me, on entry to the observation room would be the material for my future, ‘me

time,’ perhaps, for the rest of my life. I should have turned and left, I had a minute before she’d notice me, but something about her had me frozen to the

spot, and what guy hasn’t dreamt of walking in on a hot chick getting herself off, my cock was hard in seconds. She opened her eyes and I realised then

my situation, she could scream. I didn’t want to frighten her, hell I wanted to know her better; thinking with my cock always got me into trouble. “I-I’m so

 sorry, I should have left,” I reached for the door handle behind me, “but you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Honesty is always the best policy and I

turned to leave. “Wait,” she said in a sexy whispered voice. She’d stood up by now and was stalking towards me, as her body came closer to mine, I

instinctively stepped back and hit the door. She smelled of strawberries and sex, my cock twitched in my jeans, I looked down as she looked up into my

eyes and I was lost in the chocolate brown depths. Then her hand reached out to the side and locked the door. ‘She locked the fucking door!’ Every single

 cell screamed at me to take her and fuck her senseless, but I waited until she made the move on me. Her body inched closer until she was pressed against

 me, heat radiated from her making my skin prickle in response. I felt her hand touch my hip and slide upwards over my stomach which flipped in

response, over my chest onto my shoulder and around the back of my neck and into my hair, a growl rumbled in my chest. She pulled me forward and

whispered, her breath tickling my ear. “Fuck me.” That’s all I needed, our mouths crashed together, teeth banging, until we found our rhythm, tongues

began to wrestle and dance in each other’s mouths. Both her hands had found their way into my hair and she pulled me closer, I moaned into her mouth.

 She was driving me crazy with lust, no one and I mean, NO ONE, messed with my hair and I was letting her pull and tug on it and I was fucking loving it

and groaning into her mouth. I made short work of removing her blouse as the first few buttons were already open; we broke contact whilst I watched her

 arms relax by her sides, allowing the cotton to slide down and onto the floor. I paused to soak in the beauty standing before me. Chestnut coloured hair

hung in loose curls around her face, over her shoulders and was long enough to reach her nipples. The desire apparent in her almond eyes would have

made a Priest stray, her smooth milky skin was begging me to touch and kiss every inch and was in striking contrast to her full red lips. Her breasts were

round and proportionate to her small frame and they were capped with tight rosy pink nipples. I think I may have drooled a little, my cock certainly was. I

 reached out to gently cup her breast and ran my thumb over her tight peak, she moaned and they hardened further, she was so responsive to my touch. I

 reached out to the other breast and repeated the action and she closed her eyes, her head fell back the chestnut mane cascading almost to her bottom. I

rolled each nipple between my fingers and thumbs, a gasp left her lips, a smile graced mine, I wanted to please her and give her as much pleasure as

possible. ‘I wanted her screaming my name... If only she knew it!’ As I continued my ministrations on her tight nipples, she moved her hands caressing her

 waist and stomach, then I watched as she slid them into her shorts. ‘Whoa, that’s my job now,’ I thought. I grabbed her hands and she opened her eyes,

 looking a little pissed at me, ‘feisty.’ I shook my head and smirked, but before she had chance to object any more I slid my hands into the back of her

shorts, grabbing her tight little ass. I pulled her forward into an embrace, and as we kissed I pushed her shorts down which were conveniently unbuttoned.

She stepped out of them and kicked them away. In return her hands began to tug at my t-shirt, between us we managed to get it over my head. The pace

of our kissing and fumbling increased, there was a sense of urgency and she was fighting with the buttons on my pants. The relief was immense; my cock

 had been desperate for freedom for the last ten minutes. Her hand brushed the front of my boxer and I let out a hiss, she did it again this time purposely

 dragging her nails across the front of me, this time she watched my face for the response, I didn’t disappoint. Two could play that game I ghosted one

 finger over the crotch of her very wet panties, she gasped and opened her legs. I grabbed the back of her hair, she opened her eyes and looked a little

shocked, but a groan of pleasure escaped her pouty mouth. The sound went straight to my cock. I looked into her eyes and rubbed two fingers back and

 forth over her pussy applying more pressure over her swollen clit. The panties were soaking with a fresh rush of arousal now, she tried to close her eyes

but I pulled at her hair bringing her back to me, I wanted to see what I was doing to her, I wanted her to know what she was doing to me. “Oooo, please,”

she said breathily. “Soon,” I whispered. She whimpered as I got to my knees in front of her, her eyes were half closed with lust as she looked down at me.

I ran my hands up the outside of her thighs until I reached her panties, I leaned forward and pressed my face into the front of her pussy and breathed

deep whilst kissing her through the material. “OH fuck,” she whispered and laced her fingers through my hair, locking me in position. I pulled her panties

down slowly; once they were cleared she opened her legs and pulled at my hair bringing me closer into her needy pussy. I kissed her lips passionately

tasting the sweet arousal and her legs began to tremble, I smiled, ‘Yes I’m that good at kissing.’ I kissed again adding my tongue, she was muttering

gibberish now. This wasn’t going to take long. I kissed her sweet lips again, longer and deeper with a thrusting tongue, her hips rocked in unison, fucking

my face. My cock ached, I was desperate to feel her hot pussy wrapped around me. I didn’t stop this time, I needed, I wanted to taste her cum. I used two

fingers to stroke through her hot wet folds to find her slit, I pushed slowly, deeply inside her, almost immediately she was squeezing around my fingers, her

 breath was coming out in pants. “OH Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,” she screamed out as she climaxed, soaking my fingers and face. I continued to lick and

suck, my intention was not to waste any of her sweet juice, when she almost immediately began screaming and panting around me again, tugging on my

 hair, pressing me further into her hot sweet pussy. Her second orgasm ripped through her with as much intensity as the first and I nearly shot my load at

 the thought of what I was doing to her, I’d never enjoyed another’s orgasm that much before. She stepped back from me panting, I felt sad by the lack of

contact, I wanted her near me again, she was like some kind of drug and I was quickly becoming an addict. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on her body,

 her hair was plastered across her face and breasts, her lips were parted and she was panting, as she came back down from her post orgasm high. I didn’t

know her, I hoped it was Bella. Reading the communal diary on Edward and Bella, the love cats, Bella appeared witty and genuinely cared about the cats.

Her comments had made me smile and I’d tried to flirt with her on paper, but she gave the impression she was shy, I wanted to know her. But this beautiful

 woman in front of me may have just captivated my heart and my cock. The images of her pleasuring herself, coming apart on my tongue and standing

here now all fucking glorious post orgasmic would give me a hard on for the rest of my life. I stood, my knees hurt like hell and I was desperate to go

arrrggghhh! Then rub them better, but I wasn’t going to spoil the mood. The beauty looked up and down my frame pausing on the tent pole sticking out of

my boxers, she looked hungry, my cock twitched in response. Her pink tongue darted out and licked her lips then she got on to all fours. Her hair hung

 wildly around her face and I had a great view of her ass swaying as she moved slowly towards me. My cock strained even more and my boxers darkened

 with pre-cum. The beauty lowered her mouth to my feet which resulted in her pert ass being raised for the taking. ‘Fuck I wanted to take it.’ Then she

amazed me and planted a small kiss on the top of each foot, the action sent electricity surging from my feet straight to my cock, a growl rumbled through

 my chest again, I wasn’t aware I was capable of such a noise, it made me sound so feral, she was bringing the animal out in me. The minx looked up

wickedly into my eyes and licked her lips suggestively, then she stroked her hands up the outside of my thighs, when her hands reached my boxers she

 grabbed them, I stopped breathing. ‘Please, please, please.’ My eyes closed involuntarily, I felt her hot breath through the thin material and a groan of

pleasure left my mouth as she pressed her lips to my throbbing cock. My hands had found their way into my hair, which I was grasping by the handful to

 keep from grabbing hers, and plunging my hard member into her hot little mouth. She continued to kiss me varying the pressure as she moved over me,

 teasing through my boxers, then my pulse quickened as I felt my boxers being pulled down. ‘Please, please, please.’ My cock was barely free when she

 began to lick around the end, her pink tongue flicked back and forth sending wave after wave of exquisite pleasure shooting through me and tingling into

 my balls. I watched in awe as she covered the end sucked in her cheeks and sucked her way down my length until I could feel the back of her throat, her

tongue still managed to caress all around me despite the lack of room in her mouth. “Oh yes,” I breathed. ‘Where had this beauty been all my life?’ I bit

 down hard on my bottom lip to stop myself from telling her I loved her, that would be so good at the moment! I didn’t even know her fucking name and

 now wasn’t the time to ask! “A-a-a-a-ah, fuck,” The beauty had talent, she sucked up and down using her hands to assist, rolling her tongue around the

end before sucking me to the hilt again and she didn’t gag once. I reached down to hold her hair up off her face so I could get a better view of my cock

 disappearing into those luscious red lips, she opened her eyes to look at me through those long dark lashes and then she winked! The tingling started in

 my balls and my stomach started to contract. I tried to stop her (honest) my hand tightened in her hair. “Stop, stop,” I whispered feebly, “I’m... I’m

coming.” My legs started to shake, the tingling intensified. “Mmmm mmmm,” she replied the vibration was enough to push me over the edge. I don’t know

 how I remained standing; some emergency part of my brain must have taken over, as the orgasm swept through me effortlessly. “F-fffucckkk,” was the

only thing I could say on this occasion, I held on tight to her hair trying my hardest not to hurt her. My whole body seemed to pulse and contract in rhythm

 as jets of cum spurted and spurted from within me. Lights danced beneath my eyes lids and I could hear my own blood whooshing inside my ears. The pleasure continued to course through me after my orgasm had ceased. At that point I do think I may have told her that I loved her. I slowly became aware

 of my surroundings and she was still there, feasting on my cock like she was starved. I don’t think I’d had the chance to go fully soft and was well on the

 way to being hard again, thanks to the love and attention of Beauty’s hot wet mouth. ‘She could have whatever she wanted at this point, perhaps, if she

wanted, even forever, slow down Edward Masen you don’t even know her name, I was losing it fast.’ I knelt on the floor in front of her and took her face in

 my hand’s, I looked deep into her eyes and tried with my whole heart to make it mean something, before I leant in to kiss her softly. We both melted into

each other arms pulling closer, tighter, I couldn’t get her close enough and the way she was pulling on me I dared to hope she was feeling the same way.

 Thoughts of bending her over and slamming into her were replaced with wanting to be slow and gentle, with kisses and caresses; I wanted to watch her

face as she came. The floor was hard, the chairs were the curved bucket style, there was nothing in this room that said comfort, except of course, the soft

 beauty before me. I didn’t know what to do. Bella I saw him look around the room with a hint of panic in his eyes, it wasn’t the most comfortable place to

 fuck a stranger, granted, but something had happened, a deeper connection had been made between us. But this was primal, I wanted him, I needed him

 and we needed to complete what I’d started, so I pushed on his shoulders and whispered, “Lay back.” His face softened and the slight worry erased from

his forehead; I’d wanted to smooth the lines away with my thumb. I straddled his body and positioned myself over his lovely erection, then stopped. “Fuck,

 shit, no!” I cursed closing my eyes, “no protection!” He fidgeted beneath me and when I opened my eyes, he’d managed to pull his jeans across producing

 his wallet and removing a foil packet, he waggled his eye brows at me. I slid the latex slow over his hard throbbing member, he was huge, I’d felt proud of

 myself for fitting him into my mouth and not gagging, let’s see how my pussy would do, she was already purring at the thought and my clit twitched in

response. I positioned myself over his end; he lifted his head to watch the entry, his warm hands came up to my hips and grabbed hold. As I slid down

slowly, both of us moaned in unison, I could feel the stretch as I accommodated him, stopping when he was totally encased in me. He felt incredible, my

 whole body prickled with excitement, I rocked back and forth feeling him touch me deep inside, I began to move and he continued to hold my hips tightly,

 guiding me. “F-fuck,” he whispered. “Oh fuck, yes,” I answered. I opened my eyes and looked into his face, he was already watching me. Our eyes made

 contact which sent chills down my spine and I lost myself in the emerald green pools of his eyes, he was utterly beautiful with a square cut jaw and day old

 stubble that he made look cool, his hair was a dark copper and stuck out at odd angles, but that may have just been me pulling at it, whilst he did an

amazing job at eating me. ‘Oh, that amazing tongue, would it be too early to tell him I loved him?’ I stroked down his muscular chest scratching my nails

across his nipples, he moaned, his eyes darkened. He reached up to my breasts and squeezed and massaged both of them before pinching my nipples, the

 feeling went straight to my clit. “Ohhh,” I groaned in pleasure. I rocked and rolled my hips teasingly, slow and he held onto me, we were both smirking like

 idiots playing, teasing each other. Then he grabbed my hips and pulled me down hard on him, lifting me easily as if I was weightless, repeating the action

 over and over, the feelings that shot through me on impact were electrifying. “Oh, oh, oh, yes,” my stomach started to clench and the pre-orgasm buzz

 started, he pushed me back slightly so he was angled on entry. “OH. OH. OH. Ffffucckkk, yeesssssss!” The slight change in position pressed my magic

buttons and I tossed my head back and rode out my orgasm in abandon, I’d never felt this liberated with anyone. I opened my eyes to witness him in the

 throes of his climax; it was the most beautiful and erotic sight I’d ever seen. A thin sheen of sweat covered his face, his eyes were squeezed shut, his lips

 were pouting as he breathed out obscenities and in the final thrust of his orgasm he opened his eyes straight into mine and I swore I could see into the

 depths of his soul. ‘I was in love and I didn’t even know his name, I hope it’s Edward he seems nice from the diary entries.’ I collapsed on top of him,

panting and sweating, feeling post euphoric, but I was worried what would happen next. He smoothed my hair back from my face and kissed the top of my

 head, a tender and loving gesture. He put both his arms around me and squeezed me tight, warmth spread through me, I felt loved, even if this was just

 for now, just for today, I would be grateful that it happened at all. I would make sure the memory, of this time would last a lifetime. I took a deep breath

and sat up, we were still connected. “Thank y- you,” I said, my voice breaking, betraying my emotion. He looked at me and gave me the most dazzling

 smile; I gave a little smile back and blushed. ‘Now I blush!’ I moved to get off him but he reached out to pull me back on top of him and he shook his

head. “Now we’ve found each other,” he said in a velvety voice, “I won’t be letting you go.” I leaned slowly forward as though to kiss him and whispered,

 “In that case, my name’s Bella.” “Edward,” he breathed, “pleased to meet you.” Our lips touched softly.


End file.
